A Copy Data Storage system can protect lots of applications with various different complex Service Level Agreements (SLAs). In such an environment, it is easy to set up policies that use too much limited resources, resulting in missing SLAs, or putting system at risk, as the system does not have enough resource to handle the load specified by the SLAs, either due to too many applications, operate the backups too frequently, or keeping the backups for too long. The critical system resource could be storage pool, volumes, or any other limited resources. Traditionally, users wait for the system to break, and look for the cause.